TOTAL DRAMA NEXT GENERATION
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: Set twenty years after Total Drama season 4 Chris is released from prison and so he has 22 kids from the origional cast members children compete to win 1,000,000,000 dollors please review SOrry but it will be on Permenant Hiatus and till i finish other projects and after taht i shall delete the original chapters and rewrite them.
1. NOT SO HAPPY CAMPERS

TOTAL DRAMA NEXT GENERATION

"Hello I am NTA FANFIC and I am here to bring you this story of what would happen if the characters from TD had kids well here some of them in season 1 challenges and season 1 teams so that means we will have...

1"Dusk son of Cameron and Dawn mostly like his uncle Dusk who died a year before he was born... 17

2"Annie daughter of Cameron and Dawn mostly like Dawn. 9

3"Mitchell daughter of Mike and Zoey looks like Zoey build up with Mike features (The girl Mike from TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND GENDER BENDERS...) 17

4"Marty son of Mike and Zoey looks like Zoey gender bendered counter part 15

5"Alexandria daughter of Alejandro and Heather 15

6"Drake son of Sam and Dakota 15

7"Josh son of Trent and Gwen 16

8"Sarah daughter of Brick and Jo 17

9"Shreds daughter of Trent and Gwen 17

10"Zeke son of Ezekiel and Beth 14

11"Crystal daughter of Tyler and Lindsay 16 AND HOT!

12"Stan son of Tyler and Lindsay 13 and very strong

13"Vito son of Anna Marie and Vito (yes Mike...) 17

14"Micheal son of Lightening and Eva 15

15"James son of Noah and a OC 14

16"Derek son of Geoff and Bridgette 14

17"Lily daughter of Geoff and Bridgette 14

18"Amy Daughter of Sierra and Cody 12

19" Scott jr. son of Scott and OC 17

20" Charlotte daughter of Scott and OC 15

21" Sadie daughter of Katie and DJ 14

22" Katie daughter of Sadie and Owen

"Hey welcome to Total Drama Next Generation I am your host NTA FANFIC and I will be controlling Chris's body to host this season. We have 22 of kids of the other casts kids. We will have every challenge of season 1 and will also pick two characters to come back like Season 1 please leave comments it will help me in understanding it a bit better. And here comes are first camper now I wonder which one it is?" Said Chris who is actually me unknown pronounced to the world wait a sec I just told everyone that I was NTA FANFIC and not Chris o well. A boat comes in and shows two people a tall white long haired teenager and a small kid with very very very large white hair like Dawn.

As they slowly walk towards the dock off of the stairs the male is carrying the luggage and the little girl is carrying a small backpack. As they come off Chris walked over and said.

"Hello Dusk and hello Annie how do you like the camp?"

"It looks like the place is back to its original look of season 1." Annie said and then Dusk took her over to the other side of the Dock.

"Just going to say that your going to have to stand under your parents sign so you guys are going to go under the sign with Cameron and Dawn on it. Hey here comes are next campers Mitchell and Marty kids of Mike and Zoey. Mitchell looks like Mike in the gender bender version of the characters and Marty is like a mini me of Mike except with red hair and Zoey's eye's.

"Hello Mitchell, Zoey you guys are going to be under the Mike and Zoey sign so I hope you like your other sibling." Said Chris and Mitchell asked.

"Wait other sibling? We don't have another sibling it just me and Marty..." She was cut off by Chris.

"You do have one en-fact here he comes right now Vito your half brother who will stand under the Mike and Anna Marie sign.

**T.V FUZZES OUT**

it shows Playa da Loser and the cast are looking at Anna Marie, Mike, and Zoey who are all glaring at Mike. "Mike when did you get her PREGNANT!" she screeced at him and he just said.

"I don't know I haven't saw her in 17 years!" Said Mike and Anna Marie said.

"I think it was July 15th when you two got in that fight and Vito went for his 'walk' which ended up him getting me pregnant..."

"Anna Marie shut it this is between me and my husband or soon to be ex..." Zoey said but was cut off by Dawn.

"Zoey please calm down you need to stop acting like that Mike may have cheated on you but it was probably because of his MPD you need to make sure..."

"Dawn he cheated on me with this slut! What if Cam cheated on you?" Zoey said cutting off Dawn she then stomped out of the room and went to her regular room while Anna Marie went the completely opposite way.

"It is going to be a long 6 weeks and along life..." Mike said and then it fuzzed out back to the show. Chris was on his phone and said.

"Uh... well I am just going to say it that well Mitchell, Marty your parents just had a large fight..."

"What our parents are fighting?" Asked Marty who was a bit freaking out. So Chris said.

"Don't worry they probably are going to be fine and now time for the next camper Alexandria daughter of Alejandro and Heather." She was tall and thin hour glass shape and had long brown hair she also look liked the female version of Alejandro of gender bender. As she walked off of the boat Marty stared at her for a long time but who can blame him she is HOT. As Alexandria walked towards her area Marty stopped her.

"Um... Hi I am Marty." He said blushing a little and she just blushed to was this real or fake so Alexandria said.

"I am Alexandria but you can call me Alex. That's a cool shirt." She said and after appreciating his shirt which was a version of Trent's shirt except it had checkered style of black and white. He just said.

"Thanks Alex uh if this is a little but fast do you want to..." He was cut off by Chris who said.

"Stop the romantic moment it time for the next 5 campers! Here is Drake who is son of Dakota and Sam!" Drake was tall and muscular and very hot by some girls look of views. As the next person comes off Mitchell and Dusk engage in conversation.

"This is Josh and Shred both kids of Gwen and Trent!" Josh was blacked hair and reminded you of Gwen while Shred had a guitar and seemed and looked out going. As they walked to their spot the camera zooms in on Mitchell and Dusk's conversation it was starting like Gwen's and Trent's during the BIG SLEEP.

"Dusk whats your favorite movie?" Asked Mitchell.

"Its uh... Rats 3..." He muttered and Mitchell said.

"What was that I didn't catch you?"

"He said Rats 3 Mitchell and Dusk your aura is looking pink." Said Annie and then I just said.

"Wait what is a aura?" She asked them and Dusk explained it while Chris showed the next camper.

"These next camper is daughter of Brick and Jo this is Sarah!" Chris said and then Sarah who looked a lot like Jo but with Brick's clothing style and so she just started to work out.

"The next camper is Zeke son of Ezekiel and Beth." Said Chris and Zeke who was like Beth in size had Zeke look with different clothes and hair. When he was gone the next two came out. As the two pretty attractive campers got off of the boat. "This is Crystal and Stan kids of Tyler and Lindsay." As they walked to their area the next camper came out. He was African American and was really buff and as he walked off he screamed. "Here comes the THUNDER SHA BOOM!"

"Hello Micheal..."

"Whose Micheal I am THUNDER!" Said Thunder.

"Okay thunder go away..." Said Chris and then the next camper came down a tall pretty strong Native American. As he walked down Chris said.

"Welcome James son of Noah."

As he walked away James winked at Mitchell who was talking with Dusk. As he walked away Chris announced the next twins.

"Here are the Surfer dude and the party Chick! Derek and Lily." Lily is just like Geoff except she has Bridgette's body built and vice versa for Derek. As they walked away Chris announced the next character. "This is the Stalker + the Geek its Amy daughter of Cody and Sierra. The size of Cody with the hair of Sierra. As she walked away after a big hug from Chris he announced the next characters.

"Here are Charlotte and Scott Jr. they are the trailer trash crew!" Said Chris and these two gingered teens with white tank tops and jeans or shorts came out. When they got away from the rest they annouced the final two.

"Here is Katie and Sadie. Katie is daughter of Sadie and Owen and Sadie is daughter of Katie and DJ. Now that we have everyone we are going to start the team pickings for Killer Bass we will have Dusk, Annie, Mitchell, Micheal, Derek, Drake, Crystal, Lily, Sarah, Josh, and Charlotte. Team Screaming Gopher is Alexandria, Marty, Scott Jr., Katie, Sadie, James, Vito, Stan, Amy, Shreds, and Zeke. Now for the first challenge meet me at that hill in one hour!" Said Chris and then the campers walked away to their cabins.

As Dusk helped Annie set up her bunk Mitchell looked at him a lot. As she made her Bunk and everyone heard a scream. As people turned they saw Crystal scream as they looked at what appeared to be a small Roach which Dusk picked up and put out side. As people went back to finishing their bunks the Camera fuzzes out.

Its at the other cabin and Marty and Alexandria are talking a lot.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Alexandria: Marty is funny, cute, and hot I think he can help me." She taps her chin and thinks.

Marty: So Alexandria I think is very hot and not just that but is beautiful... she is all I am thinking about but I feel like her parents were some well a bit evil... Nah that isn't true that was Owen who was evil and Zeke too."

Dusk: I think that Annie likes Mitchell as a friend."

Annie: I think that Dusk is in love with Mitchell ."

Mitchell: So I am hoping my brother has a better chance at love than me because if you might know I have... MPD yep MPD just like my dad I just hope my personality's will come out. I think that if they will make a appearance I will probably be eliminated.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

As Marty flirted with Alexandria people started to head to the hill. As they got up their Chris said. "Time for your first challenge first you must jump or be thrown off of this 1000ft mountain and also remember. You will have to jump for a point now Killer Base your first." Said Chris.

"Who wants to go first?" Mitchell asked everyone and Dusk walked up with Annie following him.

"I will go first now Annie get on my back were going to do a very special move. Now after me the rest fo you should try to do it. OKAY LETS GO!" Yelled Dusk who jumped while he fell Annie was on his back and they both hit the water safely. As they started to jump Mitchell stopped and said.

"O no this is going to hurt I can't believe I have to do this. GASP. Time to get gymnastic!" Yelled Mitchell who jumped all of the way down to the safe center doing 50 back flips. As I swam out I started to see everyone just staring at me.

"Okay so we have right now 9 of the Killer Bass team has jumped now Charlotte and Crystal are you going to jump?" Asked Chris and then Charlotte jumped right in to meet Fang's children. After that Crystal said.

"I can't jump I just can't I am so sorry guys I am just going to chicken out!" Yelled Crystal and she took the escalator down. As the rest of the team cheered for the 10 points they got they started to get their crates.

"Okay so Team Gopher you need to all of you jump if you want the advantage in the next part of the completion. So start to jump!" Yelled Chris and everyone started to jump till their was only two left. One was Katie the other was Sadie.

**CONFESSIONALS**

Mitchell: I don't want to talk bad about Katie but I think if she jumped she would die...

Dusk: Katie would die if she jumped she would literally die and I don't think Sadie will jump if Katie doesn't.

Katie and Sadie: So we been such great friends since probably preschool if either of us doesn't do it then I think we will both not do it.

Marty: I don't know but I think that Alex is into me I wonder if she likes me?

Alexandria: I know that Marty is into me but I don't know if I will return the passion just yet but he is a bit cute..." Stopps her self and just thinks of Marty.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"Okay Katie are you going to jump or are any of you going to jump? Asked Chris and Katie said.

"I am not going to jump SORRY GUYS I AM TOO SCARED!" Yelled Katie and her and Sadie both left and went down.

"Okay so Killer Bass you guys get these pull wagons will I hope you guys will do good and when you get to the end you will have to open the crates with your teeth only and then you will build hot tubs. GOOD LUCK!" Chris yelled and then they started to load the crates onto the wagons.

As they start to pull the wagons Mitchell and Annie got on the one Dusk was pulling he made sure and then we left. As Team Gopher started to carry over their crates Team Bass were already their. As Mitchell and Dusk started to work on a crate the Gophers arrived.

"Dang they are ahead of us how will we compete with them!" Said Katie and Vito said.

"It was all of your fault so don't blame us your getting eliminated!" He said and then they all started to work. As they all worked Chris arrived and said.

"Okay time for you guys to show me your hot tubs and it looks like the Killer Bass will win." as people watched as Chris tested the hot tubs for everything and said.

"TEAM KILLER BASS WINS! Screaming Gophers see you at the bonfire ceremony later." As Mitchell started to change from her regular cloths into her bathing suit a dark red bikini with her hair just laying flat. As she started to swim in the lake Dusk and Annie came out and swam with her.

"Hey Mitchell nice bathing suit and why did you act like a gymnast during the diving competition?" Dusk asked her as they sat on the dock.

"Uh... I do a one woman show called Roomies about a gymnast, a old lady, Me, and a Jersey Shore person." Said Mitchell and then Annie said.

"How come your aura is the color of lying?" She just asked and then she said.

"Well the show isn't called Roomies..." She started to be cut off by Annie.

"Your still lying." Said Annie and Mitchell was getting a bit nervous so Mitchell said.

"Uhh can I talk with you alone Annie?" She asked her and then they started to walk away from Dusk who just nodded. "Uh Annie I am sorry but I been lying you see I have a disorder that makes me turn into a new personality. Also I have a crush on your older brother..." She said and was off her train of thought so Annie said.

"Okay Mitchell. Dusk likes you a lot you see he thinks your as he says 'hot'." Mitchell probably was happy after Dusk said that and when they went back to the dock Mitchell saw Dusk's abs which he had a lot of.

**FLASH**

its back at Playa Da Losers and its outside of Zoey's room Mike is pounding on the door.

"ZOEY! let me in please!" He asked her and then the door opened to see Zoey her eyes puffy and glaring daggers into Mike's soul. As Mike started to speak Zoey said.

"Mike I don't want to hear it! I know that you are trying to apologize but I know that this is as much as my fault as it is yours. I was the one who started the fight and I was the one who pushed you away..."

"Its not your fault Zoey its mostly my fault because of Vito and my MPD but I think we should just stop this!" Said Mike who cut into Zoey and then they kissed and then they got back to their bed.

**FLASH**

Alex and Marty are talking by the fire when Alex asked Marty.

"Are you mad that you had a half brother that you didn't even know about?"

"A little bit but I am wanting to talk with Vito a little because hey he is my half brother..." He stopped after brother when Vito came over to them.

"Hello Alex how are you Marty?" He asked just and we replied good.

"You know you guys should hep me vote off Katie she seems like the person that is going to be working the hardest to get rid of us since she already has a friend in the game."

"Okay lets do it we should get rid of Katie." Said Alex and Marty just nodded. After about a couple more hours they go to the bonfire for marshmallows. As people sat down Chris said.

"Okay I want you all to go into the confessional and choose who to vote off now please vote."

**VOTING**

* * *

"Okay the votes been tallied and the people who are safe are. Vito, Marty, Alexandria, Scott Jr., James, Stan, Amy, Shreds, and Zeke. Sadie Katie this is the last marshmallow of the night one of you is going home and it is not going to be..

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sadie, Katie your out!" Sfinihsed Chris and then they both started to cry and Katie left.

* * *

* * *

"Well that was done thanks for reading hope you like this... please review:)" 


	2. THE BIG SLEEP

**TOTAL DRAMA NEXT GENERATION EPISODE TWO THE BIG SLEEP**

Last time on Total Drama...

The campers came to camp and some started to develop feelings for other campers... Dusk and Mitchell... Alexandria and Marty... Maybe some others in the mists but those two are probably for sure... well Killer Bass won the first challenge and then Katie got eliminated now its time for episode 2 don't forget your blanket."

**INTRO THEME SONG**

As the campers are waking up the camera goes on to Annie and Dusk who are meditating on the roof when it happens. As the campers get out Dusk helps Annie down and jumps to the ground and got up. As the campers saw Chris come down he said.

"Well time for your first part of your next challenge you need to run a 20 kilometer run around the island and GO!" Chris shouted and the campers started to run Dusk was pulling ahead so he gave Annie a piggy back ride. As Annie rode on Dusk Mitchell started to catch up and said.

"Hey Dusk."

"Hey Mitchell how are you?" Asked Dusk who was not even sweating it has been 15 kilometers already.

"Good how are you and Annie doing?" She asked them out of kindness and Annie replies.

"My aura is blue so I am happy Dusk's is pink so he is in..."

"Deep thought!" Said Dusk sternly and then Mitchell said.

"Why weren't you guys in the cabin earlier?"

"Oh we were meditating and Dusk if a aura is pink it isn't in deep thought it is in love I thought mom had the talk with you wait did see?" Said Annie and Dusk said.

"Yes she did tell me all about aura's when I was young except being the male of are family I am going to be like all males in are family..."

"Is that like uncle Daylight how is a Olympian for Russia?" Asked Annie and Dusk just said.

"Yes we are a bit born to protect the girls of are family sorry if I am a bit sexist here but most girls in are family aren't the best in defense."

"Its okay I am not the best in defense two Annie so maybe Dusk can protect us both?" Said Mitchell as she started to slow down. As they continued to run Dusk said.

"Sure I will protect you but when we get to the merge I know who I am targeting."

**CONFESSIONALS**

Dusk: I am going to get rid of Alexandria she must be evil! Shes the spawn of Heather and Alejandro!"

Mitchell: I think that I will try to find out who Dusk wants eliminated I wonder if its me?" She thinks and then just swipes her hands and leaves.

Annie: Dusk told me his plan how he will eliminate the rest of the other team and help bring me two the final two and then help me win."

**CONFEESIONALS OVER**

When the campers get to the lodge they have Chris there and says.

"Time for breakfast whose hungry?" He said and then pulls a table sheet from over a buffet. As people stare at the food Dusk says.

"Wow did Chef cook that because it looks delicious is their any steak?"

"20 different times and 100 different sauces so enjoy your self!" Said Chris and then people feasted on food and Dusk had fifteen steaks on his plate 30 minutes later they were all gone. He was having a ultimate salad which included 5 different meats and 3 different vegetables.

"That looks really good what is it called?" Mitchell asked Dusk who was eating the salad and he said.

"Its called my ultimate salad I made it myself do you want to have one?"

"Yeah sure but I think I remember this challenge and I feel like we shouldn't be eating a lot." Said Mitchell and Dusk just made her a salad and then she ate it. As they munched on their salads they find Chris walk in and say.

"How was the buffet?" He asked everyone and Everyone said.

"GREAT!"

"Good because now its time for your challenge you will be doing the AWAKE A THON! You will have to stay up past everyone else the winning team wins immunity and the losers have to vote someone off!" Said Chris and everyone shouted!

"So wait you had us do a 20 kilometer run and then fill are self us with food so we would fall asleep faster... wow you guys are good." Said Josh.

"That is what your mom said last time she was a competitor and that night she fell in love." Said Chris and then it skips 24 hours and only Sadie and Josh are asleep. As other people start to slowly fall asleep. As Mitchell, Dusk, and Annie start to fall asleep they started a conversation.

"So you guys live only about a couple day travel from me and your favorite movie is Rats 3?" Asked Mitchell and Dusk said.

"Yeah but one thing if were to win we need to do one thing we need to meditate!" Dusk says and Annie and him gets in lotus position and Mitchell just watch.

"How do I meditate?" Mitchell asked Dusk and he said.

"Well get in what we are doing and just clear your mind and start to get into the right spot I do it all the time for one reason... relax it will help you in anything that is how I am a sports star at my school."

"Really wow I never even talked to a sports star before." Mitchell said and then blushed after saying that. As they meditated Marty and Alexandria start to talk them selves and Alex says.

"Hm Marty you know on the first day of camp you were going to say something what was it?"

"Uh I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me?" Said Marty and then Alex whispers in his ear.

"Sure but first you and me must eliminate your siblings including Vito."

"Okay babe what ever you want." Said Marty and then they walked off to kiss. As they kiss the birds stop and sing and the camera's capture every second of this moment. As Marty gets up to go to the bathroom they hear Chris say something it was.

"Okay time to step it up a notch you guys have lost James, Vito, Crystal, Sarah, Micheal, Derek, Josh, and Sadie. Now you guys are going to have to survive FAIRY TALES!"

"Yay I love fairy tales." Said Annie and then Chris said

"Good for you now remember the rules last man standing wins. Now you guys better get ready because the people standing for Killer Bass is Annie, Dusk, Mitchell, Drake, Lily, And Charlotte. For the Gophers you guys have Alexandria, Marty, Scott Jr., Stan, Amy, Shreds, and Zeke. Now you guys have to listen to these fairy tales what should I do. Chris and the beautiful princess, Gwen and the three boy friends, or you guys can listen to Zoey and the 7 losers. Whats your choice.

"Wait I don't think those are real fairy tales." Said Marty and then Chris shot him with a tranquiler shot and then he was out.

"Chris what did you do that for?" Alexandria asked who was worried about Marty.

"I will ask you again what tale do you want?" Chris said and then Annie said.

"How about Zoey and the 7 losers."

"Okay now I want to say that this story is about someone who is awakes mom and dad. Now also Marty your back in the challenge someone wake him up. For now you guys well each get half a cup of coffee to be even."

**10 hours later**

As many of the campers fell asleep only Dusk, Mitchell, Alexandria, Marty, and Shreds. Annie laid on the ground and started to slumber so Dusk put a blanket on her and Mitchell said.

"That is very nice of you."

"Yeah I try my best to care for her and keep her safe. I also have a idea to stay a wake longer we need to get in are bathing suits so that we will not get warm and have the urge to fall asleep." Said Dusk and then they started to leave and head towards the cabins when Chris said.

"Where are you going? Are you going to make out if so then we will let you all make out and you will be recorded." Mitchell flips Chris the double birds and then Alexandria and Marty start to kiss behind a tree. As Mitchell and Dusk change Dusk knocks on the door to on accident see Mitchell's breast which were actual a bit big.

"Dusk!" Mitchell shouted and covered up her chest and Dusk just got out from the doorway.

"Very, Very sorry I am super sorry I didn't see anything... okay I did see something but I am super sorry!" Dusk said and started to hit himself like what Trent did.

"Dusk your lucky I am not a violent person or you would be sorry." Mitchell said and then Mitchell kicked him in the stomach just above the belt. As Dusk dropped to the ground he said.

"Why did you kick me in the gut if your a non violent person?"

"Yes I am not but hey I do believe in self defense. Now I think that is good if you and me don't talk about this again. GOT IT!" Mitchell said and then Dusk just nodded and went back to the camp fire where Chris said.

"How were those breasts Dusk?"

"F*** off Chris I can't believe you say something like that... wait I do." Said Mitchell and then Chris said.

"How were they and you got to tell me or I will shot you!" Said Chris and he held up the gun while Mitchell held up her fist and Dusk said.

"Do I have to because if I do I get attacked and I will probably be voted off if I don't I get knocked out of the challenge and then voted off possibly."

"Fine then you have to and I will tie up Mitchell because if you say what you thought and go through a lie detector then you guys win so do you want to win or do you want to lose?" Chris said and then Dusk said.

"Mitchell can we just win?"

"Fine but after that I might hit you because I am tried." Said Mitchell and then Dusk was inside a lie detector and he said.

"First I was shocked and then I am kinda bad about this I was just staring because they looked nice."

"How did they look I think Marty should be scarred for more you know look at him and then why don't you talk about their firmness if their was any." Said Chris and Mitchell just put her head in her hands. After hearing that stuff Marty was sleeping and staying away from Dusk who he wanted to probably attack.

"Mitchell can I so we could win because its all up to you?" Dusk said and then Mitchell nodded and ran to the lake so Dusk said. "I will not I am a loyal friend."

"Okay then SCREAMING GOPHERS WINS!" Said Chris and then the Screaming gophers cheered and Dusk went over to Mitchell to tell her something.

Mitchell was right by the lake knitting for some reason. As Dusk came over to Mitchell she said.

"O you youngster do you want a new wool sweater?" In a old lady's voice.

"Uah is their something wrong because you sound like you aged 80 years."

"That's because I am 87 you youngster now do you want a wool sweater... **GASP **Dusk what are you doing here!" She nearly screamed and Dusk just said.

"I came to say I am sorry and that I didn't tell them anything else and I hope you forgive."

"Its okay fine then but I am sorry for you if you look at me again!" Mitchell said.

"Fine but one question why were you acting like a old lady a couple minutes ago and knitting." Dusk asked her and Mitchell started to panic and said.

"Just rehearsing for my skits I hope you like I will invite you one day."

**CONFESSIONALS**

Marty & Alexandria: their making out

Dusk: I think that Mitchell is not telling me something I think it is about her impressions I think that it has something to talk about her heritage I think one of her parents had a disorder. I am determined to find out her secret but just seeing her beautiful breasts... I mean face!" He starts to try to rip off the camera and get the tape.

Mitchell: So am I ticked that Dusk saw me naked? No because I kind of like him for some reason hes hot!... wait that is not what I meant uraggh I am going to burn this to the ground!"

Alexandria: Now I kinda in love with Marty at first I was a bit just trying to trick him... now I fell for him he is just so cute and nice." she tries to destroy the camera

Annie: I heard from some people that Dusk saw Mitchell's breasts so I think that he needs some time to cool down and I think we should vote out Charlotte I talked with the rest and they agreed I just don't trust her.

Charlotte: I am going to be eliminated I am sure because everyone is mad at me for some reason.

**CONFESSIONALS OVER**

"Okay we have had a long night full of drama, new relationships, no sleeping, and BOOBS! Now Mitchell do you want to show the other guys your breasts or should we show the tape?" Chris said and then he got flipped off by Mitchell and then Chris said.

"Here's the clip now I think Annie shouldn't see this so how about Dusk blocks this from her view. So Dusk close her eyes."

"Fine I am sorry about all of this Mitchell." Dusk said

"Its okay but I don't want to see this can I get my marshmallow?" Mitchell said and then Chris threw her a marshmallow and she ran away tears about to come from her eyes and Annie ran over to help her and Dusk was about to two when Chris stopped him.

"Not so fast Dusk you are going to watch this we want to see your reaction." Chris said and then some of the guys from the Gophers came over to watch this including Amy who had a video camera.

**RING RING RING RING**

Chris phone rang and then when he answered it he said.

"To bad we can't show the clip because of Mitchell's parents who want to have the clip destroyed. But were going to show it anyway want to know why Mike and Zoey because I have to show a clip it is either the one about your last time at camp or Dusk seeing Mitchell's breasts?" Said Chris

"So you don't think that either of those clips are good for TV well I have to show a clip so either the one where you two do it or the one where Mitchell gets peeped on by Dusk which one?" Said Chris

"O do not insult my mother or I will..." Said Chris

"Fine just keep your MPD problem to your self." Said Chris

"O hi Vito do you want to talk to your kid or are you going to kick my ass." Said Chris

"So you don't know about your kid?" Said Chris

"Yes you have a kid its named after you even he is 17!"

"Fine just Mike shut up and let me show some campers some tits..."

"Yeah I will be hearing from your lawyer I don't care GOOD BYE! Okay now where was I o yeah I was going to say Charlotte is eliminated and show this video of Mitchell's tits."

As the video go it shows a double side of Dusk's look when it happens to showing Mitchell and the 10 seconds it takes Dusk to stop staring and Mitchell to notice though she did actually see him twice and on the 2 times she just let it go. So when Mitchell came back to see that she burst in to tears in annoying. After about a hour of crying and running Mitchell stopped in front of a cave and cried for a long time.

"Mitchell where are you are you okay!" Dusk yelled with Annie with him.

"I am over here I am fine just I am sorry about something its about what happened earlier. I just want to attack Chris a lot take a dagger and cut off his face!" Mitchell said out of rage and then Dusk started to comfort her and helped her back to the cabin where he whispered into her ear.

"I didn't get to say this but I think you look amazing."

"Thanks Dusk but I think that makes me feel worse!"

"Don't worry I know something that will cheer you up." Dusk said and then he kissed Mitchell for a long time and then they broke apart. Mitchell smiled when he left and he said. "That was great!"

**TONS OF DRAMA AND I AM TRYING TO GET ALL OF THE CHARACTERS INTO THIS STORY MORE I AM VERY SORRY**


End file.
